


Fragmented

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Control waited years to earn Talia's body. Now that she has it, it's harder to claim than she thought it'd be.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Rage Against the Reflection."

Reflections were hard to avoid. Between store windows, polished floor tiles, and the actual mirror in her bathroom, the reminders were simply inescapable. And she really didn't _need_ reminders.

It seemed like every little thing she did activated one of Talia's memories. If she weren't sensible, she'd think it was the body's way of rejecting her, telling her she didn't belong, reminding her she took what wasn't hers.

Did it think she'd _asked_ to be implanted? The Corps didn't ask permission to create her, thrust her into someone else's mind, and demand she earn her freedom. She did what she had to do. Talia had lived more than enough of the body's years. It was her turn, now.

She had nothing to apologize for, and she'd repeat the fact every single time the past host's memories tried to infect her own. She couldn't put on her badge without remembering the pride Talia felt when she first fastened it to her lapel. She couldn't eat the body's favorite foods without remembering dinner dates on Babylon 5. She couldn't take her gloves off after a long day of work without remembering placing them on Susan Ivanova's nightstand.

After a while, she stopped using the mirror in her bathroom. She used the portable one from her makeup bag, holding it up as she sat on the bed, lipstick in hand.

She'd tried to redo the makeup collection Talia left her with, opting for a sharper, more professional look. But there were only so many shades and palettes available. Beneath the harsh red of her trembling lips, she could almost see Talia's own favored shade.

With nostrils twitching, her fist tightened around the mirror. It shattered against the wall before she could even attempt to breathe.

After a moment, she walked over to the mess on the floor. Her reflection lied on the ground in shards, masquerading over the fragments of what once was.


End file.
